NARUTO DxD :THE KING OF FIRE
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Naruto seorang memegang [SACRED GEAR] yang memiliki kekuatan besar yaitu [FOX FIRE] mampu mengendalika api orange yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Iblis terkuat serta Api Hitam Abadi Tak Terbatas dan beberapa api lain yang hebat diberi misi mendamaikan dunia oleh Tou-sannya. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan misi Dari Tou-sannya itu. Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Good!Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Adventure,Friendship, Romance(mungkin)

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Naruto seorang memegang **[SACRED GEAR] **yang memiliki kekuatan besar yaitu **[FOX FIRE]** mampu mengendalika api orange yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Iblis terkuat diberi misi mendamaikan dunia oleh Tou-sannya. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan misi Dari Tou-sannya itu. Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Good!Kurama

~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 ~~~~~

**Naruto POV**

Hai perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, umurku 17 tahun, bisa dibilang aku ini sangat tampan karena hampir semua wanita di sekolahku mau menjadi pacarku hehehe.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman sekolah untuk bersantai setelah pelajaran usai. Sebenarnya aku tau jika Rias Gremory-Senpai dan Akeno Himejima-Senpa selalu memperhatikanku dan Issei Hyodou teman sekelasku tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya.

Setelah cukup lama duduk di bangku taman aku memutuskan pergi dan mencari tempat lain dimana aku tidak diperhatikan oleh Rias-senpai. Akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke atap sekolah.

Setelah sampai aku merasa tidak di ikuti lagi. Aku akhirnya memutuskan bersantai di atap sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa menit bel tanda jam istirahat usai berbunyi yang artinya jam pelajaran akan kembali dimulai.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan atap untuk menuju ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini.

**SKIP**

kring kring kring

bel tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhirpin berbunyi. Setelah itu sensei pun menutup pelajaran.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir aku mengemas oeralatan belajarku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Setelah itu aku meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikan paman Azazel teman ayahku yang hobinya hanya memancing atau mengintip wanita.

**NARUTO POV END**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. kebetulan ia melihat Issei dengan pacarnya sedang berkencan. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh

'Malaikat jatuh eh?, tapi ada Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai jugayang memata-matai Issei no Ero.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto memperhatikan Naruto yakin ada yang di incar Malaikat Jatuh itu yang Naruti asumsika Issei memiliki **[SACRED GEAR]**. akhirnya pacar Issei memperlihatkan Wujud aslinya pada Issei dan mengeluarkan sayap Gagaknya.

Melihat itu Naruto yakin jika Issei akan dibunuh karena **[SACRED GEAR] **yang ada pada tubuh Issei

'Apa **[SACRED GEAR]** Issei termasuk kedalam tiga belas Longinus?'batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Setelah Issei dibunuh Pacar Malaikat Jatuhnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman dan kembali ke apartemennya.

**ESOKYA**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah.

'Kurama, apa aku bisa menjalankan tugas yang di berikan Tou-san pada ku?' Tanya Naruto pada Kurama melalui Telepati

**'Kau hanya perlu yakin pada Dirimu Gaki, lagi pula walaupun saat ini kau masih belum bisa menguasai Blance Breaker Level Sembilanmu mu tapi kau pasti bisa mendamaikan dunia suatu saat nanti Gaki' Kata Kurama**

'Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang,aku masih lemah Kurama' kata Naruto.

**'karena itu aku ada disini Gaki, aku akan selaku membantumu' kata Kurama**

'Terima kasih Kurama' kata Naruto

**'sama-sama Gaki, sebaiknya kau putuskan telepari kita kau sudah hampir memasuki waktu belajar' kata kurama**

'baik Kurama' kata Naruto kemudian memutuskan Telepatinya. Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

setelah pelajaran selesai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke danau di pinggir kota Kuoh. Setelah sampai im menemukan Malaikat Jatuh Yang ia cari.

"Yo, paman Azazel"sapa Naruto pada Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh denga Rambut unik itu. Azazelpun menoleh.

"Oh kau Naruto,ada apa?"tanya Azazel

"Semalam anak buah paman menyerang dan membunuh teman sekelasku yang dia jadikan pacar, ku asumsikan itu karena **[sacred gear]** , apa paman yang menyuruhnya?"tanya Naruto

"bukan, apa kau membunuh malaikan jatuh itu?"jawab dan tanya Azazel

"Tidak, aku sedang malas membasmi anak buah paman yang melanggar"jawab Naruto

"Ku rasa aku harus meminta bantuanmu untuk membunuh anak buahku yang melanggar Aturanku"kata Azazel

"Hm, ku rasa aku juga harus membasmi mereka yang melanggar aturan paman" ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan pamit pada Azazel

"Paman aku pergi dulu, ada urusan"pamit Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

Setelah pergi dari Sungai itu Naruto kemudian berlari entah kemana. Setelah sampai pada tujuannya ia melihat Issei yang akan diserang oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Naruto pun langsung menyerang Malaikat Jatuh itu dari belakang

"**[FOX FIRE : BALL OF ORANGE FIRE]**"kata Naruto kemudian Melempar bola api Orange berukuran kecil ke punggung Malaikat Jatuh itu sebelum berhasil membunuh Issei.

"Aaarrggg, panaaass" teriak Malaikat Jatuh itu merasakan panas pada punggugn dan Sayap nya.

"Hei gagak, apa yang kau lakukan pada Teman sekelasku?"tanya Naruto pada Malaikat Jatuh Itu

"Arrgghhh, sialan kau manusia rendahan, suatu saat akan ku balas kau" kata Malaikat Jatuh itu kemudian terbang menjauh

Setelah itu lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang Issi dan mengeluarkan Empat orang dari lingkaran sihir itu, mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Tojou Koneko, dan Kiba Yuuto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membiarkan budak Iblismu itu berkeliaran Sendiri, Rias-senpai"kata Naruto

"Siapa sebenarnya kau Namikaze-Kun?"tanya Rias

"Hanya manusian biasa dengan ayah seorang mantan Exrocist dan aku diberi **[Sacred Gear] **seperti Issei" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau mau menjadi salah satu budak Iblisku?" Tanya Rias

"Tidak, terima kasih tapi mungkin lain kali"jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu maukah kau beraliansi dengan kami?" Tawar Rias

"Jika tidak merugikanku kenapa tidak" jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu besok saat jam pulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, aku ingin tau tentang kekuatan **[Sacred Gear]**mu dan beberapa hal lain"kata Rias

"ano, ruang klub mu dimana ya?"tanya Naruto

"Kiba akan menjemputmu besok"kata Rias

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu"kata Naruto kemudian melangkah pulang sedangkan selompok Rias juga mulai pulang kerumah Masing-Masing

'Kau memang orang menarik Naruto Namikaze' batin Rias.

**ESOKNYA SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di ruang klub penelitian Ilmu gaib berasa Rias dan kelompoknya

"Naruto-san sekali lagi terima kasih"kata Issei pada Naruto

"Hah Issei kau sedah berterima kasih sebanyak Duapuluh kali, apa kau tidak lelah, lagi pula aku sudah bilang itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai Tema Issei"Kata Naruto

"Hua, kqu memang orang baik Naruto-san"kata Issei

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks -san, Naruto saja aku tidak suka formalitas" kata Naruto

"jadi, bisa jelaskan tentang **[Sacred Gear]**mu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias meminta penjelasan.

"Hah, baiklah sebenarnya **[Sacred Gear]**ku adalah salah satu **[Sacred Gear]** yang hebat di luar ketigabelas Longinus, tapi tidak banyak si ketahui, mungkin hanya kami-sama, ayahku, dan aku saja yang tau, dan nama **[Sacred Gear]** ku adalah **[FOX FIRE]**" kata Naruto

"apa **[Sacred Gear] **Naruto-kun tersegel dalam suatu benda?"tanya Akeno

"Tidak **[Sacred Gear]**ku tidak disegel pada benda akan tetapi tubuh ku lah **[Sacred Gear]**ku dan juga saat menggunakan**[Blance Breaker]** tubuhku akan bercahaya dan mengeluarkan ekor sesuai dengan level yang ku dapat" kata Naruto

"lalu kau sudah level berapa Naruto?"tanya Issei

"Delapan dari Sembilan, sebenarnya ada satu mode lain yaitu**[Bijuu Mode]** akan tetapi terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan keistimewaan itu, karena aku Harus mengalahkan kegelapanku dalam air terjun kebenaran"kata Naruro

"Keistimewaan **[Sacred Gear] **Naruto-kun itu bisa melakukan apa saja?"tanya Rias

"Aku belum tau, yang ku tau hanya cara mendapatkannya adalah mengalahkan kegelapanku dala air terjun kebenaran" jawab Naruto

"lalu siapa sebenarnya ayah Naruto-senpai, senpai bilang kemarin ayah senpai mantan Exrocist?"tanya Koneko yang hanya diam Sejak tadi

"Nama ayahku adalah Namikaze Minato seorang mantan Exroxist, sedangkan ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina seorang manusia biasa"kata Naruto

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang, Aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan lain?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah Kau boleh pergi, Naruto-kun"kata Rias. Naruro pun pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dan pulang ke rumahnya

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

"Hah melelahkan" kata Naruto

"Naruto-sama aku sudah menemukan air terjun kebenaran"kata seaeorang yaNg memiliki satu tubuh tapi jiwanya ada dua

"dimana, Zetsu?"tanya Naruto

"Di dekat reruntuhan desa ibumu di uzushio, lebih tepatnya Sepuluh kilometer di barat Uzushio" kata Zetsu putih

"Kita akan kesana besok, istirahatlah Zetsu"kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto-sama"kata Zetsu Hitam lalu kembali masuk ke dalam Tanah.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan membatin 'sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menguasi kekuatan besar dan menwujudkan cita-citamu ayah' batin Naruto.

Kemudia ia melangkah ke arah kasur King Size miliknya dan merebahkan diri lalu tertidur.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Adventure,Friendship, Romance(mungkin)

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x

Rated:T

Summary: Naruto seorang memegang [SACRED GEAR] yang memiliki kekuatan besar yaitu [FOX FIRE] mampu mengendalika api orange yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Iblis terkuat diberi misi mendamaikan dunia oleh Tou-sannya. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan misi Dari Tou-sannya itu. Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Good!Kurama

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA :

"Naruto-sama aku sudah menemukan air terjun kebenaran"kata seaeorang yaNg memiliki satu tubuh tapi jiwanya ada dua

"dimana, Zetsu?"tanya Naruto

"Di dekat reruntuhan desa ibumu di uzushio, lebih tepatnya Sepuluh kilometer di barat Uzushio" kata Zetsu putih

"Kita akan kesana besok, istirahatlah Zetsu"kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto-sama"kata Zetsu Hitam lalu kembali masuk ke dalam Tanah.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan membatin 'sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menguasi kekuatan besar dan menwujudkan cita-citamu ayah' batin Naruto.

Kemudia ia melangkah ke arah kasur King Size miliknya dan merebahkan diri lalu tertidur.

~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~

Saat ini Naruto dan Zetsu sedang berada di reruntuhan Desa Uzushio. Mereka berencana menuju ke Air Terjun Kebenaran Yang terletak Di Barat Uzushio.

"Zetsu kita lanjutkan" kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke barat di ikuti Zetsu.

**AIR TERJUN KEBENARAN**

"jadi ini Air Terjun Kebenaran itu?"tanya Naruto

"Iya Naruto-Sama"jawab Zetsu

"Yo Bakayoro siapa kalian yo?"tanya Seseorang Di belakang Mereka.

"Bukankah tidak sopan bertanya sebelum memperkenalkan diri"kata Naruto

"Baiklah yo,Namaku Killer Bee yo konoyaro, aku penjaga Air Tejun Kebenaran ini Bakayaro"kata Bebe memperkenalkan Diri dengan nada Rap yang Aneh.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku kemari ingin menghadapi Kegelapanku di dalam Air terjun kebenaran"kata Naruto

"Bakayoro, jika kau mau kau harus mengalahkanku dulu yo Konoyaro" kata Bee kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto dengan Samehada.

Melihat itu Naruto kemudian menghindari serangan pedang Bee dengan cepar.

"Itu Samehada bukan?salah satu dari Tujuh pedang Legendaris yang hilang, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Naruto

"Betul, Bakayoro Konoyoro dan aku mendapatkannya saat mengalahkan Pemegang Sebelumnya Yo"jawab Bee masih dengan Nada Rap.

"Zetsu, bisa kau tahan dia sebentar aku harus cepat menghadapi Yami ku, dan aku perlu tenaga penuh" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-Sama"kata Zetsu kemudian menciptakan Klon Zetsu putih dan hitap yang berjumlah ratusa. Sedangman Naruro kemudian masuk ke dalam Air terjun itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

**ALAM BAWAH SADAR NARUTO**

Setelah membuka mata, Naruto sedang berada di ruangan yang berwarna hitam di seluruh bagian.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Naruto"kata Yami Naruto

"Hn, kau akan ku kalahkan"kata Naruto. Kemudian mulai menyerang Yami Naruto dengan serangan Taijutsu yang di ajari oleh kakeknya.

"Kau hebat juga"kata Yami Naruto yang Masih menghindari serangan Naruto. Yami Naruto kemudian mundur cukup jauh dan menciptakan sebuah bola energy yang di lapisi api Hitam dan cincin.

Kau memang hebat, tapi coba tahan ini Naruto, **[BLACK FIRE RASENRINGU]**"kata Yami Naruto kemudian melempar bola itu ke arah Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto menciptakan bola energy yang di lapisi api Orange dan shuriken.

**"[FOX FIRE : ORANGE FIRE RASENSHURIKEN]"**kata Naruto dan melempar bola energynya ke arah bola Yami Naruto

Dhuarrr blaaarrrrrt

Suara ledakan yang sangat besar terdengar setelah Bola Energy Yami Naruto dan Naruto Berbenturan.

"hebat, sungguh hebat kau berhasil menciptakan jurus yang setara dengan Jurusku"puji Yami Naruto A.K.A Menma

"Hn, sebaiknya simpan pujianmu" kata Naruto kemudian menyiapkan Jurusnya Lagi " **[FOX FIRE : ORANGE FIRE DRAGON] " **kata Naruto menyemburkan Api Orange berbentuk Naga yang melesat dengan kecepatan dewa ke arah Menma dan mengenainya. Itu membuat Menma terlempar.

"**[ORANGE FIRE ONE THOUSAND SPEARS]"**kata Naruto lagi. Kemudiam seribu tombak api orange menyerang Menma dan membakarnya hingga menghilang.

"berhasil hah hah, aku menang hah"kata Naruto yang kehilangan banyak Energy setelah Jurus terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba tempat yang tadi hitam berubah menjadi sebuah tempat Aneh dengan Sebuah Kandang besar yang ada di depan Naruto

**"Bagus Naruto, sekarang kau sudah menguasai[Bijuu Mode] tapi kau juga harus** **mempelajarinya dan mempergunakannya untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang di impikan Tou-san mu, dan juga kau menguasai api hitam yang tadi di gunakan Yami mu untuk Melawanmu, tapi kau perlu kontron Energy yang bagus untuk menguasainya"kata Kurama**

"Memang kenapa harua memiliki kontron Energy yang bagus untuk mengendalikannya?"tanya Naruto

**"itu karena api hitam itu adalah INFINITE IMMORTAL BLACK FIRE atau api hitam abadi tak terbatas AMATERASU" jawab Kurama**

"begituyah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali dulu"kata Naruto

**"ya, aku juga mau tidur dulu"kata Kurama**

Naruto kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk kembali ke dunia Nyata.

**DUNIA NYATA**

setelah sadar, Naruto merasakan jika dia mendapat kekuatan baru yang sangat besar.

'ternyata benar, kekuatan ini sangat besar'batin Naruto. Kemudian dia keluar dari Air terjun Kebenaran dan kembali ke tempat Zetsu.

"Kau ternyata bisa mengimbangi orang itu Zetsu" kata Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba dan berdiri di sebuah pohon.

"Naruto-sama, akhirnya anda kembali, sebaiknya anda yang menghadapi orang itu, dia sangat kuat" kata Zetsu.

Naruto kemudian turun dari pohin yang ia tempati tadi dan menatap Bee.

"Kau sepertinya hebat seperti yang dikatakan Zetsu"kata Naruto kemudian mempersiapkan Jurusnya.

**"[BLACK FIRE : GREAT DRAGON BLACK FIRE]"**kata Naruto kemudian menyemburkan Naga api hitam berukuran Raksasa kearah Bee.

Melihat itu bee menciptakan dindimg petir

**"[LIGHTNING RELEASE : LIGHTNING WALL]"** kata Bee. Kemudian tercipta dinding petir.

dhuarrr

Ledakan terjadi setelah Naga Api Hitam Naruto menghantam Dinding Petir Bee. Bee terlempar cukup jauh setelah jurus mereka berbenturan membuat Bee pingsan

"Hah hah hah, jurua itu memakan banyak Energy ku hah hah, aku rasa aku harus melatih kemampuan baruku"kata Naruto yamg berusaha mengatur Nafas.

"Jurus yang hebat Naruto-sama, aku yakin Minato-Sama dan Kushina-Sama bangga pada anda" puji Zetsu

"Dan juga kekuatan anda semakin kuat setelah mengalahkan Yami"lanju Zetsu

"Ya kau benar Zetsu, dan aku akan melatih kemampuan baruku ini" kata Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Zetsu" kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto-Sama" kata Zetsu

**SKIP**

Narutonsaat ini sedang berada di danau tempat Azazel sering memancing. Ia dan Azazel sedang memancing bersama. Tiba-tiba Vali datang dan menantang Naruto bertarung

"Namikaze Naruto aku menantangmu bertarung"kata Vali

"Maaf aku sedang tidak mood bertarung"kata Naruto

**[Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide][Divde][Divede][Divide]**

tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Vali langsung mengaktivkan **[Sacred Gear]**nya yaitu **[Divine Dividing]** dan melsat menyerang Naruto. Tapi ia di halang oleh Azazel yang tiba -tiba sudah berada di antara Vali Dan Naruto

"kau tidak seharusnya menyerang seseorang yang tidak ingin bertarung, dasar maniak bertarung" ejek Azazel

"Cih, kau hanya menganggu Azazel"kata Vali kemudian menonaktivkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya lalu pergi.

"Hah dasar, yang ada di fikirannya hanya bertarung" gumam Azazel

"Hakuryuukou heh, kurasa Albion tidak pantas bersama dia" kata Naruto

Mendengar itu Azazel hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, kemana saja kau?ku dengar dari salah satu teman sekelasmu yang menjadi iblis keluarga Gremory yamg kau bilang mempunyai **[Sacred Gear]** yang masuk ke dalam 13 longinus itu kau tidak masuk, kau darimana?" Tanya Azazel

"Mencoba mendapat kekuatan Baru, dan aku berhasil, dan maksudmu temtang teman sekelasku yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear]** itu pasti Issei Hyodou Si Sekiryuutei"jawab Naruto.

"Oh, kekuatan apa?"tanya Azazel

"Kekuatan untuk memperdamaikan dunia"jawab Naruto.

"Hah kau itu, alasan mu terlalu berlebihan"kata Azazel kemudian melanjutkan acara memancingnya

**SKIP**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di kelasnya. Saat Issei tiba Issei langsung bertanya

"Naruto dari mana saja kau?"tanya Issei

"Berlatih di suatu tempat"jawab Naruto

"Hah kau ini, Bouchou khawatir padamu Tau, dan apa kau tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan cewek cantik"kata Issei yang dinsertai senyum Mesum pada ucapan terakhirnya

"Kasihan sekali cewek itu, bertemu pria Mesum tingkat dewa sepertimu, kuharap ia tidak Hamil muda" kata Naruto

"Hei apa maksudmu dengan Mesum tingkat dewa dan dia tidak Hamil muda, kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padanya" kata Issei kesal

"Lagi pula ia biarawati, bisa bisa aku di doakan agar cepat mati bila menghamilinya"lanjut Issei

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering menemuinya"kata Naruto

"Memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto

"Rias akan memberitahu mu Nanti"kata Naruto.

**SKIP**

saat ini Naruto dan Issei sedang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu Gaib

"Issei-kun, kudengar kau mendekati gereja kemarin, apa itu benar?"tanya Rias

"iya Bouchou"jawab Issei

"Dengar Issei, jangan mendekati gerja lagi"perintah Rias

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Issei

"Gereja adalah racunbagi Iblis Issei, jika kau dibunuh oleh utusan gereja, kau tidak akan bisa di di hidupkan lagi"jawaban yang di dengar Issei bukan dari Rias tapi Naruto

"Apa karena itu aku merasa sedikit aneh saat di dekat gereja?" tanya Issei

"Iya"jawab Akeno.

'Huh, maaf Asia-Chan aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini'batin Issei

"Nah, Naruto-kun kau darimana saja?kemarinkau tidak masuk?"tanya Rias

"Latihan di suatu tempat"jawab Naruto

"Memang kenapa kau harus latihan kemarin, bukankah hari minggu lebih baik?"tanya Rias

"Aku benci menunggu hari minggu"jawab Naruto.

"Hah, kau ini" kata Rias

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang, aku masih memiliki urusan"kata Naruto

"Iya"kata Rias

Naruto kemudianmeninggalkan ruang klub Rias dan pergi entah kemana

**DI SUATU TEMPAT**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di suatu gua yang di huni oleh sepuluh orang

"yo Nagato, Yahiko, Kankuro, Neiji, Shikamaru, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara apa kabar?" Sapa dan tanya Naruto

"Baik ada apa, tumben kau kemari"kata Sasori

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagai mana perkembangan Khaos Bridge?"tanya Naruto

"Sejauh ini mereka tidak tau kalau kami mata-mata yang anda kirim, kurasa mereka akan mempercayai kami, dan satu hal lagi Vali murid Azazel-san juga bagian dari Khaos Bridge dan juga Vali adalah Keturunan Lucifer"jawab Konan

"Hm begitu yah, lalu bagai mana dengan Ophis?"tanya Naruto

"Ia mungkin sudah tau dengan kemampuanmu dari Vali yang sudah tau kekuatan yang kau miliki" jawab Neiji

"Sebaiknya kalian terus memata-matai Kahos Bridge terutama Ophis dan Vali"kata Naruto

"Ha'i"jawab mereka semua serempak.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi Dari Gua itu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Sebelumnya : **

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di suatu gua yang di huni oleh sepuluh orang

"yo Nagato, Yahiko, Kankuro, Neiji, Shikamaru, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara apa kabar?" Sapa dan tanya Naruto

"Baik ada apa, tumben kau kemari"kata Sasori

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagai mana perkembangan Khaos Bridge?"tanya Naruto

"Sejauh ini mereka tidak tau kalau kami mata-mata yang anda kirim, kurasa mereka akan mempercayai kami, dan satu hal lagi Vali murid Azazel-san juga bagian dari Khaos Bridge dan juga Vali adalah Keturunan Lucifer"jawab Konan

"Hm begitu yah, lalu bagai mana dengan Ophis?"tanya Naruto

"Ia mungkin sudah tau dengan kemampuanmu dari Vali yang sudah tau kekuatan yang kau miliki" jawab Neiji

"Sebaiknya kalian terus memata-matai Kahos Bridge terutama Ophis dan Vali"kata Naruto

"Ha'i"jawab mereka semua serempak.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi Dari Gua itu.

**NARUTO DxD : THE ORANGE FIRE FOX AND BLACK FIRE**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

**Genre:** Adventure,Friendship, Romance(mungkin)

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki x

**Rated:T**

**Summary:** Naruto seorang memegang **[SACRED GEAR]** yang memiliki kekuatan besar yaitu **[FOX FIRE]** mampu mengendalika api orange yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Iblis terkuat serta Api Hitam Abadi Tak Terbatas diberi misi mendamaikan dunia oleh Tou-sannya. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan misi Dari Tou-sannya itu. Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Good!Kurama

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan di timur Kuoh Academy, ia berlatih mengendalikan Api Hitam serta Bijuu Modenya. Tak lupa ia juga membuat kekai agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

**"BLACK FIRE : ETERNAL DRAGON"**kata Naruto, lalu tercipta Naga Api Hitam Berukuran Cukup Besar.

**"ETERNAL DRAGON : ONE THOUSAND SPEARS OF BLACK FIRE"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian Seribu Tombak Api Hitam di tembakkan dari mulut Naga Api Hitam Naruto.

"hah hah, melatih kemampuan baru ini sangat melelahkan hah hah hah"gumam Naruto. Ua kemudian menonaktivkan Bijuu modenya dan menghilangkan Naga Api Hitamnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kurama mentelepati Naruto yang sedang beristirahat

**'Naruto sebaiknya Kau jangan Terlalu sering memggunakan Api Hitam mu, itu akan menmboros Energymu, sebaiknya kau menggunakannya saat terdesak Saja'Saran Kurama Melalui Telepati.**

'Aku tau Kurama, bagai mana dengan Bijuu Modeku?"tanya Naruto

**'saat dalam Bijuu Mode kau bisa menghemat Energymu, karena Kau menggunakan Energyku dan Energy kegelapan yang sudah kau kuasai, jadi pengaruh Api Hitam hanya mengunakan sedikit sekali Energymu, jadi saat menggunakan Bijuu Mode Energymu bisa kau hemat sehingga penggunaan Energymu sangat Efisien bahkan hampir tidak Ada, tapi Energyku akan terkuras cukup banyak walau aku bisa mengembalikannya ke tingkat terbanyak, juga energy Kegelapanmu juga terkuras'jelas Kurama Panjang Lebar.**

'Artinya aku di untungkan Saat menggunakan Api Hitam Dalam Bijuu mode, tapi Kau dan Energy kegelapanku akan rugi"kata Naruto

**'iya, tapi Saat menggunakan Api Orange mu itu tidak berpengaruh, juga staminamu terkuras cukup banyak Saat menggunakan Api Hitam Dalam Bijuu Mode, karena kau harus bisa mengontrol Energyku dengan baik dibandingkan saat menggunakan Mode Biasa, tapi saat dalam mode Biasa Energy mu akan Terkuras cukup Banyak jika Controlmu tidak Sempurna"kata Kurama**

'Begituyah, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu Kurama'kata Naruto.

**'sama-sama, Aku mau tidur dulu'kata Kurama.**

kemudian kurama memutuskan Tekepatinya dengan Naruto dan mulai tertidur. Setelah cukup lama beristirahat, Naruto memutuskan Untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah menghilangkan Kekainya.

**SKIP.**

Saat Ini Naruto Sedang berada di ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Ia tengah mendengar omelan Rias pada Issei yang berusaha menyelamatkan teman Biarawati nyq

"Kita Harus menyelamatkan Asia-Chan Boucho"kata Issei

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Issei"kata Rias.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Issei.

"Ayo Ero-Gaki"kata Naruto

"Kemana?"tanya Issei

"Menyelamatkan teman Biarawati mu Itu"kata Naruto

"Tapi""kau tau Rias, Orang yang melanggar aturan Adalah Samph, tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya jau lebih rendah Dari Sampah, dan Issei tidak mau jadi lebih rendah dari Sampah"kata Naruto memotong ucapan Rias, kemudian menarik Issei. Sedangkan Rias tertegun mendengar penuturan Naruto Barusan.

"Kiba, Koneko, Akeno kita bantu mereka"kata Rias kemudian menciptakan Lingkaran Sihir.

**DENGAN ISSEI DAN NARUTO**

"Ya ampun Iblis kecil, rupanya kau membawa teman untuk menghadapiku"kata Seorang pendeta A.K.A Freed.

"Issei kau ke tempar Asia, biar aku yang menghadapi pendeta Gila Itu"kata Naruto. Kemudian Issei pergi menuju tempat Asia.

Dor dor dor

Suara tembakan yang di lakukan Freed untuk menyerang Naruto. Akan tetapi peluru peluru itu tidak mengenai Naruto, melainkan Batang kayu.

Naruto kemudian muncul di bekakang Freed dengan tubuh yang di lapisi Cahya Hitam dan Merah, serta mata yang tadinya berwarna biru Shappire berubah menjadi Merah dengan pupil Vertikal berwarna Hitam.

Naruto kemudian mememdamg punggung Freed membuat Freed terlempar.

"Kau akan Tamat pendeta Gila"kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto merapal beberapa Segel Tangan

**"Black Fire : Great Black Fire Ball"**teriak Naruto kemudian menyemburkan Bola api Hitam Berukuran Raksasa ke arah Freed yang melesat dengan Cepat.

Blaarrrrrr

"arrggghhh"teriak Freed yang terdengar saat ledakan Besar tercipta yang merusak Tempat Tersebut.

"Merepotkan"kata Naruto kemudian Menyusul Issei.

**DENGAN ISSEI**

"kau akan kubunuh sialan"teriak Issei kemudian melesat ke arah Raynare dan memukulnya. Akan tetapi Regenerasi Raynare sangat cepat karen Pengaruh **[Twilight Healing]** yang ia ambil dari Asia.

'Sialan, daya Regenerasinya Sangat cepat'batin Issei. Tiba Tiba Tobak Api Hitam datang dengan sangat Cepat dan menembus Jantung Raynare dan membuat **[Twilight Healing]** keluar dari Tubuh Raynare.

kemudian Naruto muncul di depan Raynare dan meninju perut Raynare membuat Raynare terlempar. Setelah Itu Naruto mengambil **[SACRED GEAR] **milik Asia lalu melemparnya ke arah Issei.

"bawah itu dan Asia pergi dari sini, Suruh Rias memasang kembali itu pada tubuh Asia dan juga Reingkarnasikan Asia menjadi Iblis"perintah Naruto. Mendengar itu Issei langsung mengending tubuh Asia dan menyimpan **[SACRED GEAR] **milik Asia di kantongnya. Setelah Issei pergi Cukup Jauh Naruto kemudian merapal Segel Tangan

**"Black Fire : Dai Rasenringu"**kata Naruto. kemudian Bola Energy berwarna Hitam Yang di lapisi Api Hitam Dan Cincin Energy di kempar Naruto, lalu Naruto melompat menjauh.

Dhuaaarrrrrrrrrrr

Ledakan Besar Terjadi Setelah Bola Energy itu menyentuh tanah, beruntung Naruto masih sempat melompat keluar.

**DENGAN ISSEI**

Dhuarrrrrrrr

mendengar ledakan besar Issei dan kelompok Rias menengok kearah ledakan. Tapi kemudian Rias melanjutkan Ritual peringkaarnasian Asia menjadi Iblis.

'Itu dari tempat pertarungan Naruto, kuharap Kau baik baik Saja, Naruto'Batin Issei

"Pasti itu pertarungan Besar, ledakannya saja Sebesar itu"kata Kiba di jawab Anggukan Oleh mereka Semua.

"Selesai"kata Rias.

Selang beberapa Menit, Naruto Akhirnya Datang.

"Yo, Apa Bidak Yang di dapat Asia?"tanya Naruto

"Bishop"jawab Akeno. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sorang pria berambut Orange datang mencari Naruto.

"Naru-Sama, ada dua orang yang mencari amda di markas"kata Pria itu A.K.A Yahiko

"Kita kemarkas"kata Naruto.

**MARKAS ULTIMATE FORCE.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Anggota Organisasi Ultimate Force sedang duduk di ruang Tamu bersama dua orang yang mencari Naruto

"ada apa lagi paman pemilik Samehada?"tanya Naruto

"Aku dan Adikku menantangmu bertarung, jika kau menang kami akan menjadi bawahanmi, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi anak buah kami"kata Kakak Pria yang si panggil pemilik Samehada oleh Naruto A.K.A A.

"Kenapa aku harus, dan darimana kalian tau Markas Anak buahku?"tanya Naruto

"Itu karena aku pernah bertarung dengan pemegang Samehada yaitu Kisame, dan dia memberi tau tempat tinggalnya"jawab pemegang Samehada A.K.A Bee

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Kisame

"Kenapa Kau tidak bialang kalau kau pernah jadi pemegang Samehada, dan kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kau membawa Samehada?"tanya Naruto

"Aku menyimpan Samehada Di Dimension Runes milikku, kau aku tidak bilang karena anda tidak pernah Tanya"jawab Kisame membuat Naruto sedikit Sweatdrop.

"Kau terima atau tidak tantanganku, kau boleh bawah satu anak buahmu agar seimbang, Dua lawan Dua"kata A

"Baik aku terima, Nagato Bantu aku melawan mereka berdua"kata Naruto. Kemudian mereka keluar dan Membuat Arena yang di lindungi Kekai.

"Aku ingin tau sekuat apa kau sebenarnya"kata A kemudian menyiapkan jurusnya.

**"Lightning Release : Great Dragon Lightning"**kata A, kemudian Naga Petir Raksasa melesat ke arah Naruto dan Nagato. Melihat Itu Nagato mengaktivkan Mara Rinnegannya.

**"Shinra Tensei"**teriak Nagato, kemudian Naga Petir itu terlempat seperti terdorong oleh Gravitasi. Kemudian Naruto mengaktivkan Bijuu Modenya. Melihat Naruto Memiliki Bijuu Mode, Bee Terkejut

"Apa kau pemilik **[Sacred Gear]** Animal Tailed power?"

"Iya lebih tepatnya Nine Tailed Animal Powe **[Fox Fire]**"jawab Naruto

"Kurama ya?kalau begitu pertarungan ini akan menarik"kata Bee "dan aku akan lebih serius dari pertarumgan kita sebelumnya" lanjutnya. Kemudian tubuhnya masuk kedalam Bijuu Modenya yaitu tubuhnya di lapisi Cahaya merah dan Ungu.

"Kakak, makhluk Rambut merah , keluar dari kekai ini"kata Bee

"Memang Ada Apa?"tanya A

"Turuti saja"kata Bee. Nagato kemudian menengok kearah Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Nagato pun keluar dari kekai, sedangkan A yang melihat Nagato keluar akhirnya ikut kekuar dari Kekai dan melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan Bee.

"Bersiaplah Bocah Kuning"kata Be yang mempersiapkan jurusnya

**"Holy Lightning : Punch"**teriak Bee yang melesat kearah Naruto dan berusaha memukulnya dengan pukulan petir Sucinya. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar walau sedikit terlempar setelah pukulan Bee mengenai tanah dan membuat tanah itu retak parah

"Sekarang giliranku **Black Fire : Eternal Dragon"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian Tercipta Naga berukuran Raksasa di belakang Naruti.

**"Eternal Dragon : One Thousand Black Fire Sword"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naga Api Hitam Naruto menembakkan Seribu Pedang Api Hitam Kearah Bee

**"Holy Lightning : Wall"**kata Bee, kemudian tercipta Dinding dari petir Suci Bee.

Dhuaarrr

Bee terlempar cukup Jauh Setelah Dinding petir sucinya meledak saat pedang Api Hitam Terakhir Naruto yang berukuran lima kali lipat dari pedang api hitam sebelumnya berbenturan.

**Di Luar Kekai**

"Ini sangat gila"kata Neiji

"Merepotkan"kata Shikamaru

"Jurus pirang itu sangat mematikan, bahkan dinding petir suci milik Bee hancur dan Bee terlempar cukup jauh, pantas kalian mau jadi anak buahnya"kata A.

"Dia belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya"kata Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari tanah

"Kau siap?"tanya A

"Dia mata-mata Tunggal Naruto"jawab Sasori

**Kembali Ke Pertarungan**

"tidak ku sangka kau bisa membuatku kerepotan"kata Bee

"kau belum serius"kata Naruto

"Kau juga belum serius"kata Bee, kemudian mereka mempersiapkan jurus masing-masing

**"Holy Lightning : Laser""Eternal Dragon : Black Fire Laser"**Teriak Bee Dan Naruti Bersamaan, kemudian Bee menembakkan Laser petir suci dari tangannya, Sedangkan Naga Api Hitam Naruto menembakkan Laser Api Hitam Dari Mulutnya.

Dhuaaarrrr Kraakkkkk

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi saat kedua jutsu itu berbenturan, Bee terlempar Lagi dan pingsan sedangkan Naruti Hanya terlempar. Kekai Yang di ciptakam Naruto juga Retak Parah sebelum benar-benar hancur.

Anggota Ultimate Force, A, dan Zetsu kemudian berlari ke tempat Naruto dan Bee.

"Kau tidak Apa-apa Naruto-Sama?"tanya Yahiko

"Iya, tapi paman Pemegang Samehada itu pingsan"kata Naruto kemudian Bangkit dan berjalan kearah Bee dan A

"Aku menang, kalian harusbtinggak disini bersama Ultimate force"kata Naruto

"Baiklah, perkenalkan Namaku A dan di Bee"kata A sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Naruto, dan mereka Ultimate Force, bekenalankah setelah Bee-San sadar, aku harus pergi dulu"kata Naruto

"Ha'i"jawab mereka semua kecuali Zetsu yang sudah masuk ke tanah.

**Skip**

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Rias dan budaknya Termasuk Asia, Asia sangat terkejut saat tau dirinya Sudah menjadi Iblis, tapi karena Issei dan Naruto meyakinkan Asia jika menjadi Iblis itu tidak buruk, Asia akhirnya mulai kembali Seperti Semula.

"Oh iya, apa Naruto-San Juga Iblis?"tanya Asia

"Bukan, aku hanya manusia bisa tapi aku memiliki **[SACRED GEAR] **sama Sepertimu dan Issei"jawab Naruto

"Oh"kata Asia

"Oh iya, sipa yang menmcarimu semalam Naruto-Kun, dan juga siapa Pria beambut Orange itu?"tanya Rias

"Nanti Aku jelaskan, aku mau tidur dulu"kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke Sofa panjang dan mulai tidur.

"dasar"kata Rias.

"Kalian boleh kembali"kata Rias. Kemudian mereka semua pukang kerumah masing-masing, sedangkan Asia tetap tinggal di ruang klub untuk sementara.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto-Kun"bisik Rias pada Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruto.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Lalu** :

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berada di ruang penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Rias dan budaknya Termasuk Asia, Asia sangat terkejut saat tau dirinya Sudah menjadi Iblis, tapi karena Issei dan Naruto meyakinkan Asia jika menjadi Iblis itu tidak buruk, Asia akhirnya mulai kembali Seperti Semula.

"Oh iya, apa Naruto-San Juga Iblis?"tanya Asia

"Bukan, aku hanya manusia bisa tapi aku memiliki **[SACRED GEAR]** sama Sepertimu dan Issei"jawab Naruto

"Oh"kata Asia

"Oh iya, sipa yang menmcarimu semalam Naruto-Kun, dan juga siapa Pria beambut Orange itu?"tanya Rias

"Nanti Aku jelaskan, aku mau tidur dulu"kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke Sofa panjang dan mulai tidur.

"dasar"kata Rias.

"Kalian boleh kembali"kata Rias. Kemudian mereka semua pukang kerumah masing-masing, sedangkan Asia tetap tinggal di ruang klub untuk sementara.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto-Kun"bisik Rias pada Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO DxD : THE ORANGE FIRE FOX AND BLACK FIRE**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Dan High school DxD punya Ichiei Ishibumi

**Genre:** Adventure,Friendship, Romance(mungkin)

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki x

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Naruto seorang memegang **[SACRED GEAR]** yang memiliki kekuatan besar yaitu **[FOX FIRE]** mampu mengendalika api orange yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Iblis terkuat diberi misi mendamaikan dunia oleh Tou-sannya. Mampukah Naruto melaksanakan misi Dari Tou-sannya itu. Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Good!Kurama

**Warning: **OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Alur yang Hancur, Banyak Kesalahan, DLL.

°°°°°°°°°° Chapter 4 °°°°°°°°°°

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di Ruang Klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Rias Dan Anggota Lainnya, Rias meminta penjelasan soal Pria berambut orange yang memanggil Naruto saat penyelamatan Asia dan orang yang mencari Naruto.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan siapa Pria berambut orange dan orang yang mencarimu, Naruto-Kun?"tanya Rias

"Pria rambut orange itu Namanya Yahiko dia adalah Salah satu mata-mataku, Sedangkan yang mencariku adalah salah satu dari 3 pemilik Animal Tailed Power yang masih Hidup"kata Naruto

"Siapa pemilik Animal Tailed Power yang lain yang masih Hidup?"tanya Koneko

"Aku dan Gaara"jawab Naruto

"Bisa jelaskan tentang Animal Tailed Power"pinta Akeno

"Animal Tailed Power adalah **Sacred Gear **yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi Tiga Belas Longinius, yang pertama **[Golden Sand] **yang bisa memanipulasi pasir emas, pemiliknya Gaara, kedua **[Purple Fire]** yang bisa mengeluarkan api ungu, pemiliknya Yugito, ketiga **[Great Holy Wather] **yang bisa memanipulasi air suci, pemiliknya Yagura, keempat **[Infinite Lava]** yang mampu mengendalikan Lava yang sangat kuat, pemiliknya Roshi, kelima **[Eternal Element] **yang bisa mengendalikan kelima elemen, pemiliknya Han, keenam **[Buble Explosion] **yang mampu mengendalikan dan meledakkan gelembung dan balom, pemiliknya Utakata, ketujuh aku tidak tau, kedelapan **[Holy Lightning] **yang mampu mengendalikan petir putih yang merupakan petir suci, pemiliknya Bee, yang terakhir kalian sudah tau milikku kan, tapi keenam pemilik Animal Tailed Power sudah Mati yang tersisa hanya Aku, Gaara, dan Bee"jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa mereka mati?"tanya Kiba

"Karena kekuatan mereka kalah dari pemilik **[God Destroyer] **yang memiliki 30%Kekuatan Tuhan, 30%kekuatan dewa penghancur, dan 40% kekuatan Elang surga Aeros"jelas Naruto

"Mengerikkan"kata Issei dan Kiba.

"Siapa pemilik **[God Destroyer]** itu dan siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya?"tanya Akeno

"Raito Kazuku, dia sudah lama tak terlihat, kira kira 10 tahun lalu dia menghilang, dan yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah Satan Lucifer, aku, dan Varael"kata Naruto membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa mau? Bukankah kau pemilik Animal Tailed Power?"tanya Issei

"Karena aku memiliki kemampuan hebat"jawab Naruto.

"Lalu siapa itu Varael?"tanya Asia

"Seorang Malaikat yang mampu menyaingi kekuatan tuhan"kata Naruto membuat mereka terkejut.

"Aku pergi dulu"kata Naruto kemudian menghilang.

**Di Suatu Gua**

dalam sebuah Gua yang gelap, seorang pria yang bermeditasi ditemani 10 lilin yang mengelilingi dan menyinaru gua itu membuka matanya dan menappakkan mata berwarna hijau dengan pupil berbentuk seperti matahari berwarna hitam.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun aku bermeditasi, sekarang aku hanya perlu membunuh tiga pemilik Animal Tailed Power saja"kata Pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna hitam gelap itu.

"Aku RAITO KAZUKU KEMBALI"teriak pria itu A.K.A Raito Kazuku, dengan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat besar dan membuat lilin di gua itu padam.

**Di suatu tempat**

di sebuah kuil yang terlihat tidak terurus ditengah hutan di kota Kyoto, seorang pria berambut hitam dan merah yang sedang berlatih merasakan aura yang besar. Bukannya takut akan aura itu, pria itu malah menyeringai

"Sudah bangkit eh, sepuluh tahun bermeditasi kau akhirnya kembali, RAITO KAZUKU"kata Pria dengan mata yang dipejamkan.

Mendengar Nama yang disebut pria berambut hitam itu, membelakkan matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Menma?"tanya Pria berambut merah itu terbata

"Apa maksudku? Maksudku adalah Raito kembali"kata pria berambut hitam itu A.K.A Menma

"Ja-jadi pemilik **[God Destroyer]** kembali yah"ujarnya masih sedikit terbata.

"Iya Arashi Uzumaki sang pemilik **[Strom Killer]**"kata Menma.

"Diamlah Menma Sang pemilik **[Night Darkness]**"kata Arashi.

"Ayo berlatih lagi"kata Menma. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka.

**Dengan Gaara dan Bee**

saat ini, Gaara dan Killer Bee sedang berlatih bersama di arena yang ada di belakang markas Ultimate Force. Saat sedang seru berlatih, mereka merasakan sebuah aura yang mematikan.

"aura ini milik Raito"kata Bee

"Akhirnya dia kembali, sudah waktunya kita membalas dendam para Animal Tailed Power yang dibunuhnya"kata Gaara

"Kuharap Naruto merasakan Aura ini"kata Bee, Dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka.

**Dengan Naruto.**

Naruto yang sedang verada di sebuah kuil bersama seorang pria berambut kuning pucat, tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang tidak asing. Begitu pula dengan pria didepan Naruto itu.

"ini Aura milik Raito, kurasa dia sudah kembali"kata Pria di depan Naruto

"Hm, kurasa aku akan memerlukan bantuanmu, karena cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan memulai perang dan hanya aku dan kau yang bisaembunuhnya setelah Satan Lucifer mati"kata Naruto

"Iya aku tau, aku akan kesurga seminggu lagi untuk menyiapkan pasukan darurat jika Raito memulai perang"kata pria itu

"Itu yang aku harapkan Varael-koi"kata Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah"kata Varael kemudian menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Setelah beberaoa saat, Varael sudah kembali dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Ini"kata Varael menyodorkan pedang itu pada Naruto.

"Ini pedang Kajinokami no Tsurugi kan?pedang dewa api"kata Naruto

"Iya, aku tau elemen mu adalah api karena itulah aku memberikan pedang ini padamu, pedang ini akan memberimu api putih suci yang memiliki kekuatan lebih baik dari api hitam, juga setelah kau menyatu dengan pedang ini kemampuan api hitammu akan sempurna"kata Varael.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil pedang itu, ia lalu bermeditasi dengan kedua tangan memegang oedang itu.

**Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dia akan menghadapi pedang dewa api untuk memperkuat kekuatannya.

"siapa kau bocah?dan apa tujuanmu?tanya seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah merah dengan aksen api putoh di bagian bawah jubahnya. Dia adalah Kajin atau Dewa Api.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, tujuanku untuk menguasai pedang dewa api"jawab Naruto

"Kalahkan aku dulu, **Kajin : Ryuukami**"ujar Dewa api lalu menciptakan sebuah Naga api putih yang berukuran raksasa.

"**Amaterasu : Eternal Dragon"**ucap Naruto menciptakan Naga api hitam yang langsung melindunginya dari naga api putih milik dewa api

"Cukuo hebat, tapi coba tahan ini **Kajin : Meteor"**kata dewa api, lalu ia menciptakan sebuah meteor api putih yang berukuran sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari naga api hitam Naruto. Melihat itu, ia kemudian menyuapkan jurus baru.

**"Eternal Dragon Fox Fire : Meteor"**Teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naga api hitamnya diselimuti api orange menciptakan meteor sebesar milik dewa api dan menembakkannya.

Dhuarrrrrrrr

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi setelah jurus mereka berbenturan. Menyebabkan dewa api harus sedikit terlempar, sedangkan Naruto terlempar cukup jauh.

**[Fox Fire][F****ox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire][Fox Fire Blance Breaker : Nine Tailed]**

Sebuah cahaya mengeluarkan sebuah suara kemudian melapisi tibuh Naruto dan juga tercipta sembilan ekor di belakang Naruto.

'Rupanya dia pemilik **[Fox Fire] **ya'batin Dewa Api

"**Fox Fire Amaterasu : Great Meteor"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian dari langit jatuh sebuah meteor yang dua kali lebih besar dari meteor sebelumnya. Melihat itu, dewa apienyiapkan jurusnya.

"**Kajin no Orakami : Great Eternak Wall"**kata Dewa api menciptakan sebuah perisai berlapis 1000 yang melindunginya dari meteor Naruto.

Dhuaarrrrrrrrr

Ledakan Dahsyat lagi-lagi terdengar setelah Meteor super Naruto membentur Dinding berlapis 1000 milik dewa api. Kali ini asap super tebal juga tercipta.

Setelah asap mulai hilang, dewa api tiba-tiba keluar dari asa dan memukul perut Naruto dengan tangan yang dilapisi api putih. Ia membuat Naruto terlempar dan memuntahkan darah segar.

"Uhuk uhuk, si-sial dia sa-sangan licik"gumam Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan setelah menggunakan Amaterasu terlalu sering. Ia kemudian menyiapkan jurus lagi.

"**Fox Fire Amaterasu : Eternal Dragon Fox Fire"**gumam Naruto. Kemudian sebuah Naga api hitam berlapis api orange berukuran raksasa tercipta di depan Naruto.

**"Eternal Dragon Fox Fire : Great Laser"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naga api hitam orange Naruto menembakkan laser secepat Cahaya ke arah Dewa Apu. Akan tetapi, Dewa api masih bisa sedikit menghindar walau kaki kanannya terkena laser itu.

"Ughh sial, aku kurang cepat"gumam Dewa Api

'Kemampuan bocah ini sangat menakjubkan, controlnya juga cukup baik'batin Dewa api

"Hoi bocah, kenapa kau ingin kekuatanku?"tanya Dewa api pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin melindungi dunia ini dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi serta mendamaikan dunia ini, itulah Janji seumur hidupku pada tou-sanku"jawab Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Dewa api tersenyum lalu menyiapkan satu jurus terakhir yang menentukan apakah Naruto akan menjadi pemilik pedang dewa api serta kekuatan api putih atau tidak.

"**Kajin : Spears Holy Fire"**kata Dewa api. Lalu sebuah tombak api putih bercahaya berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tombak biasa melesat kearah Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto menyiapkan jurus bertahan terkuatnya.

"**Eternal Dragon Fox Fire : Great Fox Fire Amaterasu Wall"**teriak Naruto. Kemudian Naga api hitam orange itu menyemburkan api hitam orange yang membentuk dinding berlapis.

dhuarrrrrrrrrrrr

Ledakan kembali terjadi setelah tombak milik dewa apu membentur dinding berlapis ciptaan Naruto. Naruto masih berada ditempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun karena perlindungan Naga Api Hitam Orangenya melindunginya.

"Bagus Naruto, kau lulus tes"kata Dewa Api.

"Tes?tes apa?"tanya Naruto

"Tes untuk menjadi pemilik pedang Kajinokami no Tsurugi"jawab Dewa Api

"Bukankah aku harus mengalahkanmu?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya menguji kekuatan serta tujuanmu"jawab Dewa api

"Berarti sekarang pedang Kajinokami no Tsurugi menjadi miliku?"tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya, sekarang kau tidak perlu control sempurna untuk menggunakan Amaterasu, juga kau pemilik api putih sekarang"jawab Dewa Api

"Hou keren"kata Naruto

"Dengar aku baik-baik Naruto, kau sebagai pemilik **[****Fox Fire] **akan memimpin sebuah pasukan untuk mendamaikan dunia"kata Dewa Api lalu menghilang. Begitu pula tubuh Naruto Juga bercahaya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

**Dunia Nyata**

"Bagaimana Naruto?"tanya Varael

"Berhasil, oh iya Vara-Koi terima kasih atas pednag ini"kata Naruto

"Naruto kau sekarang hanya perlu mencari tiga jenis api lagi"kata Varael

"Tiga jenis api apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Api Hijau, Api Biru, dan Api Emas"jawab Varael

Sedangkan Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Varael. Lalu Naruto berdiri dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Vara-koi aku pulang dulu, dan kusarankan pulang lah ke surga"kata Naruto lalu menghilang dalam api orange.

**SKIP**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di kelasnya. Sudah empat hari dia tidak masuk sekolah karena mengurus pedang serta Ultimate Force dan juga Raito Kazuku.

"Yo Naruto, Kemana saja kau?"tanya Isse yang datang bersama Asia.

"Ada urusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan"jawab Naruto.

"Hei kau tau tidak besok aku dan anggota klub akan libur selama sepuluh hari untuk menghadapi ranting game melawan tunangan Rias"kata Issei

"Hm"balas Naruto membuat Issei kesal.

"Hei apa-apaan Hm-mu itu"kata Issei kesal

"Sudah lah Issei-kun"lerai Asia

"Asia benar"kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunya. Lalu guru pelajaran matematika datang untuk mengajar.

Setelah dua jam mengajar, pelajaran matematika akhirnya selesai. Guru itupun keluar kelas, sedangkan para murid menuju kekantin kecuali Issei, Asia, Dan Naruto yang menuju Klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib

**Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Saat ini, Para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sedang berkumpul. Naruto yang bukan anggota juga hadir untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rias.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naru-Kun?"tanya Rias.

"Tarik satu Pion ditubuh Issei dan masukkan ke tubuhku"kata Naruto membuat semua anggota klub terkejut.

"Kau serius Naru-kun?"tanya Rias memastikan. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak bidak yang lain?"tanya Kiba

"Aku mau pion"jawab Naruto

Riaspun menarik satu Pion di tubuh Issei dan memasukkan Pion itu ketubuh Naruto. Proses itu hanya perlu waktu Dua Menit saja.

"Sudah selesai"kata Rias.

"Apa Naruto-kun juga akan ikut latihan?"tanya Akeno

"Tidak aku akan latidah sendiri sekaligus mencari sesuatu"jawab Naruto. Mereka semuapun mengangguk.

"Aku mau tidur dulu"kata Naruto. Lalu ia tidur di sofa itu. Walau sebenarnya ia menuju ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

"Yo Kurama, Lama tak melihat wajah mu teman"sapa Naruto

"**Ada apa Naruto, apa soal tiga api tiu?"tanya Kurama.**

"Hm"angguk Naruto

**"Aku hanya tau dua saja, api emas adalah api paling mematikan keempat setelah api putih, api hitam dan Api orange rubah. Jika kau mau menguasainya kau harus mengalahkan dewa Phoenix Emas yang berada di lembah kematian di negara Yunani. Sedangkan untuk api Hijau kau harus membunuh dewa naga hijay yang tinggal di rawa hijau negara Brazil"jelas Kurama**

"begitu yah"kata Naruto

**"untuk sekaran kau tidak perlu mencari tiga api itu, sebaiknya kau latih api putih dan kemampuan berpedangmu, juga aku merasa kekuatan legenda yang memasuki tubuhmu"kata Kurama**

"Kekuatan apa?"tanya Naruto

**"Absolut Destroyer"**jawab Kurama. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas infomu, aku akan berlatih keras"kata Naruto kemudian kembaki ke dunia Nyata.

**'Semoga kau sadar dimana api biru itu Naruto'Batin Kurama.**

**TBC**

**…**

**Author : Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya si author berotak eror. Saya tau cerita ini mungkin tidak bagus untuk beberapa pembaca, tapi saya mohon beri Review untuk membatu saya memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter-chapter yang saya publish dan juga maaf karena chap ini pendek**

**Naruto : kau memang terbaik Author, aku kau buat hebat disini**

**Author : diamlah karena Nanti kau akan mati di akhir cerita ini**

**Naruto : biar saja, yang penting tidak ada Sasuke-teme di fic ini**

**Author : Siapa bilang, nanti Sasu-Teme bakal muncul beberapa chapter lagi dan dia akan menjadi salah satu rekanmu.**

**Naruto : kenaoa aku harus menjadi rekan teme hiks hiks**

**Sasuke : diam Dobe, aku juga tidak mau menjadi rekanmu**

**Author : sudah sebaiknya kau tutup fic Chapter 4 Ini**

**SasuNaru : Hn/Hm, tolong Reviev reader dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.**

**…**

**04-01-2015**


End file.
